Faith and Chance
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: Kendall's twin sister, Abby, comes to live with him, his mom, Katie, and the guys. Abby used to live with their father in New York. How have the 8 years they've been apart effected her? No slashes
1. Moving

**I've decided to re-write Faith and Chance. . .it wasn't working out how I'd hoped **

**So, here comes the new beginning! Hope everyone likes it :)**

* * *

**Kendall Knight's POV~**

_April 19, 2010 _

_(7am)  
_

I woke up knowing today was going to be great. I sat up in bed, looking around Logan's and my room. The sun was shining through the window above my bed, and Logan's bed was empty and already made. I thought about what was gonna happen today. Today, my twin sister, Abby, was coming to live with me, mom, Katie, and the guys. Eight years ago, Abby and my older brother, Alex, had to move to New york with my dad after our parents' divorce. I never truly understood what happened between my parents, but I know mom was never happy about letting Alex and Abby go.

I came out of my room smiling, "Good morning, everyone," I said cheerfully and sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning," James and Carlos said, not looking at me. They were too busy, sitting in the living room and playing video games.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan waved from the kitchen counter. He was cooking breakfast, since mymom was most likely already at work. "You happy?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I am."

He smiled, "Not everyday your sister comes to visit. I'm pretty excited too."

He's right, Abby's visited a few times, but we haven't seen her for three years. I think it'll be good for all of us to catch up.

"James must be the most excited," Carlos smiled and paused their game. "You know how much James likes Abby,"

James gave Carlos a look. "Oh shut up," he hit Carlos' arm playfully, "I so do not like her."

"Oh, so you don't like my sister?" I raised my eyebrow, smiling teasingly.

James' eyes widened, "I didn't mean it like _that_, I just don't _like_ like her. . ."

"We never said you did," Carlos smiled, knowing his 'plan' worked.

". . .go away," James got up and sat next to me.

Logan rolled his eyes, "You act like we're still in grade school, James. 'Like like her' Seriously, dude?"

I laughed, "Anyway," I changed the subject, "I can't wait for Abby to get here. It'll be great having her back."

Logan nodded, "It's always a good time with her."

"You know it," Carlos said, coming to the table.

I smiled. _Look at us, we're all excited for her to come, and she's not even here yet. I wonder how that'll be..._

* * *

**Abby Knight's POV~ **

_(10am in New York)_**  
**

Today's the day I finally get out of this hell of a home. I'm moving from my father's house and going to live with my mom, brother, sister, and some of my brother's friends.

"Hey," Kyle, my older step brother, walked into my room, combing his short, brown hair. "You finished packing?"

I nodded, "Just have to close this suitcase," I said and closed it, then ran a hand through my long, straight, blonde hair.

"Great," he put the comb in his pocket, "then we can leave and catch our flight. Carlee's almost ready, too," he pointed in the direction of her room. Carlee's my step sister, she's the same age as me; 16.

Dad came into the room, "Hey," he said, leaning against the wall, "I'm gonna miss you kids." I rolled my eyes. _You can tell us this all you want, I know it's not true You may miss Kyle and Carlee, but I know for a fact you won't miss me.._ "You especially, Abby," he added, "I feel like we've been further and further apart lately."

I didn't bother looking up at him, "Well I'm gonna miss you least of all, and you know the reason why we've been 'further and further apart'." I finally looked up at him, glaring daggers. "Jeez, stop acting like I'm a naive little kid. I'm sixteen now, and I know what's happened." I looked back at my suitcase, pretending I still wasn't done packing. "I know why Alex is gone, and I know why mom doesn't love you anymore."

He sighed, "Still gonna miss you, even if you won't miss me," I heard him leave.

Once I knew he was gone, I stood up straight again. Kyle looked at the doorway, then me, "Pretty harsh, don't ya think?" he whispered.

"Nope," I looked at him and shook my head. "You know what I've been through, Kyle. I shouldn't miss him after everything that's happened."

He nodded, "True, but he _is_ your father."

"I wish he wasn't. . ." I said under my breath. I picked up my suitcase and my purse. "I'm ready to get out of here," I tried to smile.

He smiled, "Alright, let's get Carlee and then we can go."

* * *

_(3 hours later_)

On the airplane, I was bored to tears. "I hate this," I said, looking out the window. _What to do, what to do..._ I switched my gaze to the seat in front of me.

"So, you're bored?" Kyle asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Ugh," I groaned, "yeah, insanely," I looked at him.

He scoffed and looked up at me for a moment. "Don't worry, you'll be at the Palmwoods before you know it." He began reading his book again.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Kyle, what if they really are awful people, like dad said?" I slumped in my chair, knees against the chair in front of me.

He rolled his eyes, "Since when do you listen to what Austin tells you? The only parent you listen to is mom."

"Hey," I sat up again and gave him a disapproving look. "Maria understands what I've gone through, emotionally, mentally, _and_ physically. She's had some of my same experiences."

He sighed, "I know, Alex dying at 19. Just like my uncle Derek..." he frowned slightly. I knew losing Chris was hard for Kyle. They had gotten along so well, or that's what he told me, anyway. Still, it's always hard losing a family member.

"_And_ other stuff," I added, knowing he knew what I meant.

"Right," he sighed again, but nodded.

Carlee slept pretty much the entire time. She rested her head on the shoulder of the guy next to her. I smiled. She had been flirting with him earlier, so it was kinda cute. _At least dad treats her like she's his own daughter, _I thought_. She's the lucky one._ "Dad was so awful to Alex and me before you, Carlee, and Maria lived with us. . ." I paused.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

I sighed and pushed my blonde side bangs off of my forehead. I felt like Harry Potter revealing his scar. That's basically what I was doing. I had a scar on the left side of my forehead.

"Dear god, Abby, how did you get that?" he asked in a hushed tone.

I hid the mark with my bangs again. "That's what happens when you wanna live with your mom instead of your dad. He'll throw you against the wall and tell you that you don't know what's good for you," I whispered.

"He threw you against the wall?" Kyle whispered back.

"Yeah, he did the same to Alex. Claimed that it happened to us in mom's care. That's how he got us and she got Katie and Ken."

"That's screwed up..." he said, seeing deep in thought.

"You're telling me..." I sighed. "Well, you keep reading. I'll listen to music for the next few hours."

He nodded and continued reading. I took my iPod out from my bag and put the large, purple DJ headphones over my ears. I shuffled the music and Big Night by Big Time Rush began to play. I smiled, _I can't believe this is really the guys. It's their music. I never thought they'd get this far. I'm so happy for them. _After a few songs, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, now I know I haven't been writing anything in forever, but I plan on working harder. I was so busy my Freshman year of high school, I had no time for stories. But now I'm a sophomore and I'm ready to get back into the habit of posting more often. :) **

**Read and Review, please? I wanna know what you guys think**


	2. Coming Home

**Here's chapter 2 :) **

**Obviously, I don't own BTR, but I do own Abby :)**

* * *

**Kendall Knight's POV~**

_(11am in California)_

"Kendall!" mom called me, "you, and the boys need to pick up Abigail, remember?"

I combed my hair, and threw on a clean red t-shirt, "Yea, mom, we're almost ready."

"I can't believe it," Katie smiled brightly. "I get to see Abby again! How old was I when she went to live with dad?"

"You were at least 2 years old, baby sister," I ran back into Logan's and my room, and grabbed my red, black, and white flannel.

"I was so little. Why did she leave us, just like dad did?" Katie frowned as I walked back into the living room.

"We had decided that I got you and Kendall, and he got Abigail and Alexander," mom got a brush and gently ran it through Katie's straight, brown hair.

"I missed seeing Abby," Carlos came down the swirly slide, all ready to go. "She's the only girl that has love for swirly slides as much as I do," he pointed to the slide and smiled.

"Okayyyy..." I rolled my eyes, walked by him, and tapped his helmet. "Whatever you say."

I left the living room and found Logan hopping around our room trying to get his black vans on, "Oh, hey, Kendall," he smiled.

"Having troubles?" I laughed a little.

"No, not at all," he said with heavy sarcasm.

"Alright, bye," I walked into Carlos' and James' room to see James holding _way_ too many 'cuda products.

"James, what is this?" I asked, pointing to the various bottles and cans in his hands.

"Oh, hi," he put some down. "I was just deciding on which-"

"Yea, enough said. Just wear whatever. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Okay..." he put away all the cuda...whatevers.

"Not too much, though," I warned and stepped back out.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, not caring.

"I mean it," I warned.

"Leave me alone, Kendall," he said, sounding frustrated.

"Fine..." O looked around. "Hey, mom."

"You and the boys can drive there. Take my car, you have your license now."

Oh, she's right... "Okay, so we go, and you stay to surprise Abby?"

"That's right."

"Cool," I took the car keys. "Guys, hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" I shouted as I walked out of 2J.

* * *

"Kendall!" James yelled. "Drive faster."

"We're in the parking lot of the airport," Logan pointed out. "Calm down."

"I'm just excited to see Abby again," James shrugged.

"Yeah," I laughed, "You're probably gonna see if she's cute or not."

"Why doesn't Alexander visit?" Carlos asked. "I mean, it only makes sense that they both come."

I met Carlos' look in the rear view mirror. I parked the car in a spot close to the entrance, and turned the car off. "He. . .died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Logan said sympathetically. "Those kinda things are hard."

"It's even harder when it's your own brother," Kendall removed his seat belt and got out of the car. "I didn't know him that well either."

"Well, it's time to pick up someone we all know very well," Carlos smiled, trying to cheer me up.

"Dude!" James laughed. "Carlos, you always smile like an idiot when you think about her!"

"Well, I've video chatted with her, with the help of Logan, a few times, and she's still nice, and very pretty. And for the record, I do not."

"Do."

"Not!"

"Guys," I smiled at them. "Remember, we need to get Abby."

"Right," we said at the same time.

* * *

**Carlos Garcia's POV~**

"See her yet?" I asked impatiently. "I'd like to see Abby already."

"And I wanna see my little sister," Kendall said. "Stop being so impatient, CArlos."

"Sorry," I shrugged..

"I don't see her," Logan looked around.

"Me either," I looked around for her.

"What about you, James?" Kendall looked at him.

James had a pair of binoculars in his hands and looked around. "No, just some cute blonde chick," he turned to the left.

"James?" I smiled. "You do remember that Abby's blonde, just like Kendall, right?"

He slowly lowered the binoculars from his face and looked at me and Kendall. "That's her, isn't it?" he pointed.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

"Abby!" Logan and James attacked Abby with hugs when she came closer towards us, making her drop everything she had in her hands.

"Careful, guys," I joked, "you might break her."

Abby laughed softly. You have no idea how much I missed hearing her laugh.

"Hey, Abby," Kendall hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"I had to get out of New York sometime, right?" she frowned a little. "The house has been so depressing since Alex passed."

"I'm sorry," Logan hugged her again.

"No need to apologize, it's not like you caused it."

"What? No hug for me?" I grabbed her once Logan let her go. "I missed you, shorty."

"Please," she laughed. We backed up and examined our heights. "I'm your height now," she smiled evilly. "So I'm no longer 'shorty'."

"It's funny," Logan smiled. "You two aren't identical twins, but you two haven't looked more alike."

Kendall and Abby had the same dirty blonde hair. Abby's hair hung over her shoulders enough to cover them. Her hair was stick straight and her side bangs fell to the left and came close to covering her eyes. She had the same dark brown eyes that Katie did.

"She looks like a hotter version of Jo," James gave her a flirty smile.

"Ugh," Kendall responded disgusted, and crinkled his nose.

"James," Abby gave him a serious look, "I'm still not going to consider dating you."

"Ouch," he put a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended.

"I wasn't expecting you to look so much like Kendall, now," Logan changed the subject.

"Well, we're twins," Abby smiled.

"Who's older?" I examined them.

"I'm older," Kendall folded his arms across his chest and smiled at Abby.

"Yeah, by 10 minutes," Abby playfully hit his stomach with the back of her hand.

"Pssh, it still means I'm older," he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

* * *

**Abby Knight's POV~**

"Welcome to 2J," Kendall opened the door and let me go in first.

I looked to my left. "This is amazing!"

"You didn't see the best part," Carlos took her hand, making her drop all her stuff, and ran towards the swirly slide.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped and laughed at the same time. "This place is already amazing."

"Yup," Logan helped Kendal and James pick up my suitcases, "she definitely belongs here."

I spun around to face them, then laughed embarrassed. "Heh, sorry, guys."

"No worries," James shrugged.

"You mind sleeping on the couch for the first night?" Kendall asked. "Mom got a bed for you, it just hasn't come in yet."

I shook my head, "I don't mind," I smiled.

They all returned the smile. "We'll move your stuff into Katie's room," Logan said.

I nodded, "Thanks." I walked around the living room area. "This is a really nice place," I said to Carlos.

"Surprise!" I spun around to see mom and...Katie jump from behind the kitchen counter.

"Aw," I smiled brighter. "What's the surprise for? It's only me."

"Only my beautiful daughter, who I haven't seen in three years," mom said, walking over and giving me a hug.

"My turn for a hug," I heard Katie.

I smiled and hugged her, "Hey, baby sister," I smiled. "It's been a while."

* * *

**Yay, Abby's reunited with her family :) **

**I'm gonna try and update tomorrow! Let's see if I can break the habit of posting so late.**

**Read and Review? :)**


	3. Rocque Records

**Abby Knight's POV~**

Well, I learned a few things about Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, Katie, and mom from one night here.

1) Logan is a light sleeper.  
I fell off the couch in the middle of the night, and he came out with a hockey stick in hand. . .I gotta remember not to mess with him.

2) James is an insomniac, like me.  
He and I stayed up, watched some tv together, played video games, he beat me every time, and passed out around 5am on the couch across from each other.

3) Carlos loves to randomly slide down the swirly slide at 7 in the morning.  
He somehow convinced me to join in on the fun.

4) Kendall, Katie, and mom sleep like normal people  
. . . thank goodness. I can only take so many difficulties.

James, Carlos, and I got bored about 5 minutes later, and decided to watch some Blues Clues. Now I remember why I stopped watching it. . .

"How did you sleep, Abby?" mom asked me around 9 o'clock while she made pancakes for everyone. The guys and I were already dressed, since we had been up for so long.

"Great," I didn't look up at her. I fixed my purple tank top and adjusted my jean shorts to keep myself busy.

"Which one woke you up first?" she looked at the guys.

I glanced up at her and smiled. Seems like she already understands. "I fell off the couch in the middle of the night, and Logan came out with his hockey stick."

"If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have brought along the hockey stick," he smiled nervously.

I giggled lightly and nodded, "It's fine." I looked at mom again, "James and I couldn't sleep, so we hung out together for a while."

"How long is 'A while'?" mom automatically asked, raising an eyebrow.

I though for a while. I didn't want her to know he and I were up for 5 hours. "A while," I smiled innocently.

"Okay," she laughed and took a pancake off the pan and onto a plate. "Then what?"

"And then Carlos woke me up at 7 so we could slide in the swirly slide. And Kendall didn't even get up once." I glanced over at my big brother, who was smiling back at me.

"Huh," mom nodded and put pancake batter on the pan.

"Oh," Kendall spoke up, as if he realized something.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You should meet the girls," he said, stood up, and grabbed my arm.

I flew out of my chair and followed him out the door. "What girls?" I tripped a couple of times trying to catch up with him.

"You'll see," he smiled.

"Wait up!" I could hear the guys yell, chasing after us.

"Hey, Kendall," some pretty blonde girl hugged him when we got to the lobby. "Who's this?"

"This is my twin sister, Abby," he introduced me. "Abby, this is Jo."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, still not knowing their relation to each other.

"It's like looking in a mirror," Jo laughed.

"No kidding," I said, smiling slightly. I lied, I didn't really see a resemblance between us.

"Okay, we'll catch up later" Logan pulled me away from her, and to some other girl down by the pool. She was dressed in a superhero outfit, holding a script. "This is Camille."

"Hi," I waved. "I'm Kendall's sister, Abby. It's nice to meet you."

"Shh!" she put her hand in front of my face. "I need to learn my lines."

"Oh," I nodded, "I understand."

"Nice to meet you though," she looked up and smiled.

"You too. . ." I shrugged when she went back to readin her script.

"Okay!" Carlos clapped his hands together. "This is the Palmwoods pool."

"Also known as 'The Greatest Pool Ever'!" Kendall smiled.

"Says who?" I asked, smiling at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Says us," James looked at me.

"Fair enough," I shrugged.

"We have so much more to show you!" they all grabbed me, and we took a taxi.

"Where are we going?" I complained 5 minutes later.

"You'll see," Carlos said mysteriously.

"Okay. . ." I looked out the window and sighed.

**Logan Mitchell's POV~**

Abby looked out the window of the taxi, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked again.

"You'll see," James combed his hair.

She reached over me and Carlos, and snatched the comb out of James' hand. "Will you tell me now?" she waved it in his face.

"No," he folded his arms.

"Damn," she shoved it in her pocket.

"Watch your mouth, Missy," Kendall gave her a serious look.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever, Kendall, don't act like you don't swear."

"I don't," Kendall crossed his arms.

"Sure," Abby smiled.

"Ah, I can feel the sibling love," Carlos put his arm around Abby.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"We're going to show you what got us here," I told her, so she wouldn't have to ask again.

"I know, you guys sing. Big deal, I can sing," she smirked and then looked out the window again.

"That's the point of this!" I looked at her.

"You see where this is going?" James asked her.

Abby turned towards us again, not confused what-so-ever. "You guys want me to sing for your record label, don't you?"

"Yes," Kendall smiled. "Don't you realize how cool it'd be to work with you?"

"It wouldn't be cool to work with you guys," she scoffed.

"Meaning?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning you guys always cause something," she gave us a matter-of-fact look.

"That is so not true," James denied.

"No, it's pretty true," Carlos nodded, agreeing with Abby.

**_-(At Rocque Records)-_**

"Kelly," Kendall greeted Kelly, Gustavo's assistant.

"Hi, guys, who's this?" she pointed to Abby, who Carlos, James, and I were holding. James held her legs, Carlos held her at the waist, and I held her shoulders. Abby didn't seem too happy. She had her arms crossed and an irritated expression on her face.

"For the record," Abby looked at Kelly, "this wasn't my idea. I was forced to come here."

"You don't want to be here?" Kelly looked at her confused.

"Nope," Abby shook her head.

"Just like I didn't wanna be here, now look at us, we're gonna be famous!" Kendall smiled.

"Oh," Kelly nodded. "Okay, well you're the first girl to not want to be a singer."

"Good to know," Abby replied kindly.

Gustavo came out of his office and saw us. "This is strange," he looked at me, James, and Carlos first.

"Hi," Abby waved and smiled nicely.

"Hello," he waved at her, "it's nice to meet you...who is she?" he looked at Kendall.

"My baby sister, Abby," Kendall replied.

"I am not a baby, Katie's the baby of the family," Abby rolled her eyes. "I'd like to have my feet on the ground, please."

"Oh," James let go of her feet, and I lost my grip on her shoulders.

"Don't drop her!" Kendall yelled.

Carlos still held her at her waist. "This is awkward," Abby looked up at Carlos.

"Yup," he bit his lower lip, and helped her catch her balance.

Abby looked from Kendall, to James, then Carlos, and me last.

"I thought you said she agreed to this," Gustavo looked at us.

"Oh crap," I rubbed my neck.

"They told you I'd work for you?" Abby asked. "I didn't," she shook her head. "Whatever it is, I don't want it."

"You're saying you'd turn down a free record deal from me, Gustavo Rocque?"

All eyes were on Abby.

She looked at everyone, then looked back at him. "Yeah, pretty much," she nodded.

Kelly hit her head against her clipboard.

"Abby," Gustavo managed to stay calm, "if you're Kendall's sister, you must have singing talent too."

"I can sing, but I don't want fame," Abby shrugged. "That's how I am," she turned her back to everyone.

"Huh, that's funny," Carlos laughed. "She doesn't want fame, same as Kendall."

"You two are definitely siblings, and stubborn ones, at that," James pouted. "Now who's gonna be our opening act?"

"Oh god," I groaned. "James, that's not what's important right now."

"We'll find someone else, James, maybe Jordin will want to help us out by asking a friend," I suggested.

"Jordin? You mean Jordin Sparks?" Abby asked, turning slightly. "I saw her in concert in Time Square," Abby turned back around to face us.

"Yeah, we accidentally knocked her down a well," I smiled nervously.

She laughed, "She didn't get too hurt, right?"

"No, she was perfectly fine," James admitted and chuckled a bit.

"Jo didn't seem to like her that much," Kendall looked away from us.

"Why?" Abby raised an eyebrow, seeming entertained by where the conversation was going.

"'Cause Kendall kept helping Jordan, and Jo took it the wrong way," I laughed.

"Ohhh..." Abby looked away.

"You okay?" James looked at her concerned.

"Yeah, just tired, remember," she hinted something to him, and he understood.

"Right," he nodded.

"Guessing James found an insomniac to talk to at night," Kendall looked at Abby. "You do need to sleep."

"I can't, I never can. At home, I always text or call friends when we can't sleep."

"Why not last night?" I asked.

"Phone's dead," she took it out of her pocket and twirled it in her hand.

"So, you're not going to audition?" Kelly looked at her.

"It'd be so much fun, Abby," Carlos insisted. "C'mon, think about it. If you did end up recording here with us, then you wouldn't have to go back to New York."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," she admitted. "Alright, I'm in."

"Okay," we walked into the dance studio.

"Oh, a guitar," Abby picked up an acoustic, and sat down.

"You play the guitar?" James sat next to her.

She played a few cords. "Yeah, a little."

"Let's hear something," he insisted.

"How about something you guys have recorded?" she offered.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Worldwide?" Abby suggested, smiling.

"Sounds good, I'll help you," James smiled.

She began to play the guitar, and it fit the song pretty well. "_Wait, a minute. Before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing you by my side_." she sang well; better than I remembered.

James sang this time, "_Did I awake, you outta your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep."_

Kendall, Carlos, and I joined them._ "You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice."_

Abby and Carlos sang,_ "I'm never never. Never as far away as I seem."_

James sang alone_, "Soon we'll be together."_

_"We'll pick up right where we left off," _Abby sang and stopped playing the guitar.

"Amazing!" Gustavo exclaimed once she finished. "Worldwide Acoustic. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Does this mean she gets a record deal?" James asked immediately.

"Yes, and the first song she's going to sing is Worldwide the way you guys just did, and I want you all to sing it with her."

"Sounds awesome!" Abby hugged James.

Kendall looked away from them when he thought the hug was lasting too long.

"Abby, come here with the boys tomorrow at 8am," Kelly told her.

"I'll be there," she smiled.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 3 done! :D **

**I'm gonna try as hard as I can to get chapter 4 up tomorrow. Just making up for not posting anything for literally a year. . .**

**Read and Review? :)**


	4. Secrets

**Hello! :D I finally finished writing this chapter. I was sick since Friday, so I wasn't really up to writing. But now thta I'm feeling better, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

**Abby Knight's POV~**

The guys and I walked back into 2J laughing, until we saw mom and Katie. They stood in front of us, arms crossed.

The guys and I backed up slightly.

"H-hey, mom," I waved, smiling nervously.

"Where have the five of you been?" Katie asked.

"It's almost ten o'clock," mom said.

I scoffed but still smiled. "Mom," I began, looking at the guys, then back at her. "It's not almost ten, it's..." I stopped smiling when I looked at my purple watch. "Ten thirty..." I glanced back at my mom. "Heh," I smiled again, "sorry?"

The guys all mumbled things under their breath.

Kendall spoke up, "Okay, we were showing Abby around, letting her see the sights. Truth is we lost track of time and we're sorry."

Mom and Katie exchanged looks, then smiled at us. "Alright," mom nodded. "It's her first time getting to really see the sites, so I'll let you all off the hook."

We all sighed with relief, "Thanks, mom," Kendall and I kissed her cheeks and walked past her. Carlos, Logan, and James followed.

The guys all plopped onto the couch and I purposely lied across them.

"Cmon, Ab," Kendall laughed.

I smiled, "I wanna sit here, too, Ken."

James laughed. "How about some video games?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," Logan and Carlos picked up controllers.

Kendall shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

I smiled, "I'll play."

James shrugged, "If you insist," he said, tossing me a controller and grabbing one for himself.

Carlos turned the tv on and we started the game. I remembered the game from when I would visit.

"You guys still play this game?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Hey," Logan began, "it's a great game."

"Never gets old," I beamed.

We played while mom kindly reheated the dinner we missed. "Guys," she eventually called, "come and eat."

I jumped up, "I win!" I cheered.

James scoffed, "You got lucky."

We dropped our controllers and so did Logan and Carlos. "C'mon," mom reminded us.

"Actually, mom," I began. "It's been a long day. Mind if I just sleep?" I asked.

She nodded, "Well, I guess that's okay. But make sure you eat before you leave tomorrow," she warned.

"I will," I nodded, lying down on the couch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep afterwards.

Next Morning~ I woke up early the next morning. I glanced around. No one was around. I guess it couldn't hurt to check out the lobby, I thought as I stood up. I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and changed in the bathroom.

When I got out, James was walking into the living room, about to throw on a shirt. I brushed my hair, "Hey, James," I smiled.

He looked over at me surprised, "Oh, morning."

"What're you doing up at 6?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he smiled.

"I was thinking about checking out the Palmeoods on my own," I shrugged and put the brush and the clothes I had slept in back in my bag. "You know," I stood up straight again, "explore a bit."

He nodded, "I see. Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head. "No, as long as you put your shirt on," I passed him by, patting his arm.

He chuckled, "Right," he put it over his head when I slipped my sandals on.

"Let's go," I said. "I don't wanna wake anyone up."

He nodded and we snuck out quickly.

Surprisingly, there were a lot of people in the lobby. "Lots of people here get up early, huh?" I said when James and I left the elevator.

"Yup," he laughed.

I smiled, then I saw Jo. My smiled faded. "Hang on..."

"What?" James asked.

"Shh," I whispered, pulled him behind the front desk, and ducked. "Who's that guy Jo's with?" I asked, peaking over the counter again. "Isn't she Ken's girlfriend?"

James peaked over as well, "That's Jett," he said. "He's Jo's co-star on the show she's in."

Something still didn't seem right, "I feel like something's up," I whispered to him.

"Please," he scoffed, "what could-"

As James was about to finish, Jo and Jett kissed each other and parted ways.

I gasped, "What?"

"I'm confused," James said.

We exchanged a look. "I think...Jo might be cheating on Kendall," I frowned.

We both turned back and sank into a sitting position, leaning against the desk.

"Okay, don't say anything about this to Kendall," James warned.

"But he needs-"

"We don't know if she's cheating," he stopped me.

"So...if we can prove it to him, then we can tell him?" I asked.

He nodded, "Exactly."

"But how do we get proof?" I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"We...can try and catch her in the act tomorrow morning," he said. "See, they usually come in the lobby early, so-"

"All we have to do is get Kendall in here so he can see it for himself," I finished.

"Right," James said, nodding.

We heard the door near the desk open and the manager came out. Bitters, was it? He looked down to see us, "What are you two doing back here?"

James and I exchanged a look. "Nooothing?" we said in unison.

Bitters didn't seem pleased.

So, James and I scrambled to our feet and ran out of the lobby laughing.

* * *

**Yes, another chapter down! **

**It's shorter than the others, but I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I feel they should be.**

**So, what do you guys think of this? Please let me know :)**


	5. Invisible

**I suppose I could've posted this sooner xD  
Sorry :/ I've just been so busy. Stupid school work...**

* * *

James Diamond's POV~ Abby and I raced to Rocque Records. We figured that Kendall, Logan, and Carlos would know we were heading there. Hopefully they'll meet us there.

"I win!" I shouted, touching the door to Rocque Records.

"Yeah," Abby panted as she came to a stop. "You win."

I laughed and she smiled. "You know, you're getting faster," I said, opening the door for her.

She walked in and I followed. She tried to breathe evenly. "I think you'll always be faster than me, " she laughed.

I shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Me," she smiled again. "You always beat me. I doubt that'll ever change."

"I'm sure you'll win a race one of these days," I said, walking down the hall and we turned the corner.

"I'd have to give it my all," she laughed lightly.

My phone went off. "Must be one of the guys," I said, taking it out of my pocket and looking at the screen. It was a text from Logan. "They just wanna know where we are."

Abby's phone went off as I was texting Logan back. "Oh, Ken texted me. They were talking to Jo and Camille, and now they're on their way here," she responded while writing Kendall back.

"I told Logan we're here."

She nodded and we continued walking. We entered the main lobby. Kelly was there, writing something on her clipboard.

"Mornin'," Abby greeted, saluting respectively.

Kelly looked up, a surprised look on her face. "You two are here early." She looked at her phone, "Almost an hour early."

"We both woke up early," Abby explained. "We kinda figured it'd be a good idea to come here."

"Race here," I smiled at Abby and she smiled back.

"Since you're here ahead of time, why don't you help out Gustavo?"

"What does he need help with?" Abby asked.

She shrugged, "He can't write his new song. I guess he's having writer's block."

Abby nodded, "I'll help. It sounds like a good idea."

Kelly smiled at her, "Thank you."

We followed Kelly into the recording studio to see Gustavo at the piano, constantly hitting one key.

Abby seemed surprised. "How long has he been at this?"

"About an hour," Kelly responded.

Abby laughed lightly. "Man, he's got it bad." She looked at me. "He needs us."

* * *

Abby stepped into the studio and I followed. "Gustavo?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"You need some help with the song?" she asked, smiling lightly.

He nodded. "I can't think of anything..."

"Okay," she nodded. "How about I say a word, and you think of one that rhymes."

"How's that gonna help?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me. "Trust me. That's how my step brother, Kyle, and I write songs together."

Gustavo nodded, "Let's try it."

Abby nodded and thought for a moment. "Wonder."

"...Thunder," Gustavo responded.

Abby nodded again, "Okay...those are the words that will rhyme in the first two lines."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, "Like this." She took the acoustic guitar and strummed it. She stared at the ceiling and began to sing. "_...Do you ever wonder. When you listen to the thunder._" She paused, the continued. "_and your world just feels so small..."_

"That's really good," I had to admit.

She smiled. "Thanks. Now, let's try another one. This time, you both give me a word that rhymes." Gustavo and I nodded. "...Line," she said.

"Time," I responded.

"Alive," Gustavo said next.

Abby smiled. "Those are good ones. Let me think..." She strummed the guitar again. "_You put yourself on the line, and time after time. Keep_ _feeling inside, like they don't know you're alive._"

Gustavo stood up. "This is helping. This needs to be written down."

* * *

Abby and I helped Gustavo write the rest of the song. After a bit of thinking, we decided to name the song '_Invisible'_.

She and I waited for Kendall, Carlos, and Logan to show was almost time to start recording.

I sat on the black couch outside the studio, while Abby sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. She randomly strummed the guitar in her hand. I could tell by the look on her face that she was deep in thought.

"If you really love something set it free..if it comes back, it's yours. If not, it wasn't meant to be." She liked to quote things. It was, in her opinion, the best way to explain situations.

"You still thinking about Kendall?" I asked.

She nodded, concentration not broken. "He thinks Jo cares so much. Truth is, she really doesn't."

"I think she does, she probably just thinks she likes Jett, too," I suggested.

She shook her head. "If you think you love two people, you're wrong. If you really loved the first person, you wouldn't have a second love."

I thought for a moment, then sighed. _She has a good point there._"So, if Jo really loved Kendall, she wouldn't even think of Jett that way?"

She nodded, "That's right."

* * *

**Abby Knight's POV~ **

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't kept a diary since I was 8. I guess that it'll take a little getting used to._

_Well, to start off, I left New York. I'm living with mom, Ken, Katie, and Ken's best friends. They're definitely my best friends, too. I didn't really realize how much I missed them until I actually saw them again. It's crazy how much people can change in such little time. I don't truly remember the last time I saw them. I know it was at least 3 years ago._

_But I digress. I decided to keep this diary to see if being here changes me or not. I hope it does change me, and for the better. There are so many things wrong with my life that can't be put right again._

_I'm not gonna try and be depressing. Writing it all down would just be reminding myself of my life in New York. It's in the past. Done._

_I got a record deal with Gustavo Rocque, the same guy that signed Big Time Rush. I even got to write a song with him and James called 'Invisible'. And I recorded a new version of Worldwide with the guys. I forgot how much fun I have singing. I'm not too crazy about dancing though...Logan hit me in the face earlier. And then Carlos tackled me. Like I said, I really missed them. No matter how crazy and goofy they can be._

_We are going to rehearse Invisible on Monday. Tomorrow is Saturday, so that means hockey with the boys :) I'm very excited for this._

_...I have to get this out, or I'll end up telling. I think Kendall's girlfriend is cheating on him. I don't know for sure, but I have this feeling I can't trust her. James and I are trying to figure it out. We'll see how that goes. If we're right, Kendall will definitely know right away._

_It's 10 o'clock, so I think I'll end this entry for the night. I'm actually tired. It's a little weird._

_xoxo, Abby❤_

* * *

**Yes, I used my favorite song from their new album. I think it's an amazing song.**

**I've decided to have Abby keep a diary. Sometimes, I'll have too much to write and not want to, so I'll sum it up, like I just did. Oh what a lazy ass I am :3** **I hope you guys liked this! Please review, I want to know what you guys think :)**_  
_


End file.
